


H三十题【不污版】【磁迈】

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	H三十题【不污版】【磁迈】

22.hormone n.荷尔蒙，激素  
迈尔没有忍住让生理性的眼泪流了一脸，荷尔蒙充沛的年纪，每一次擦枪走火都来的那么自然而然。但格雷茨卡的激素腺体似乎也太不知疲倦了，每次迈尔还没从上一次的余韵里缓过来，就又被拖进下一轮的欲望陷阱里。

24.hot adj.激烈的；热烈的  
他们每一次的性事都是激烈的，两具年轻的肉体纠缠着，迈尔缠在格雷茨卡脖子上的胳膊在他撞击的力道下几乎挂不住，只能腿上更用力的夹住他的腰。但把格雷茨卡往自己身上压的动作更方便了他对自己的掠夺，迈尔虚软的尾音里带着情色的沙哑，断断续续的请求着解脱，最后却只剩下唇齿间唾液交换的声音。


End file.
